


Eternitée

by Diri



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet avait laissé s'abattre sa sentence ... Elle ne le verrai plus, elle ne le regarderai plus, elle n'aurai plus le moindre mot pour lui. Il n'existerai plus. Seulement, Violet n'est qu'une jeune fille et les années passent ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quand j’ai commencé cette série, j’ai eu peur d’être déçue … Je l’ai dévoré et je me suis régalée. Quand j’ai écrit cette histoire, j’ai eu peur de vous la montrer … J’en ai marre d’avoir peur. Alors la voici.

Six mois. Un an. Trois ans. Neuf ans. Vingt-six ans. Cinquante-deux ans. Cent trente ans. Quatre cents années de plus … environ. Il avait perdu le compte. La maison avait été démolie, mais ils n’étaient pas partis. Détruire leurs corps, les déterrer, les déplacer, ça n’avait rien changé. Ca ne changeait jamais rien.

Et lui, il attendait encore. Il perdait pied. Il s’enfonçait. S’enfonçait. Il observa ses doigts, pleins de sang et il entendit soudain les hurlements. Ses yeux parcoururent des plaies. Est-ce que c’est lui qui avait fait ça ? L’homme, épais, avec un cou large comme un taureau, était en train d’agoniser. Il se demanda pourquoi et soudain, ça le frappa. L’homme était en train de mourir, parce que ces doigts étaient dans sa gorge. Mais alors, qui criait ? Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Il se retourna vers elle et il la vit. Violet. Elle hurlait. Elle avait l’air choqué.

_« Violet ? »_

Ses doigts sortirent de la gorge dans un bruit détestable. Il n’y prit pas garde. Violet n’allait pas bien, il devait s’occuper d’elle. Elle recula d’un pas et atterri entre les bras de sa mère. Ca ne l’arrêta pas, Violet criait encore. Elle semblait choquée et sa mère, elle, était absolument furieuse.

_« Ne t’approche Tate ! »_ cria Vivien.

Seulement, il ne l’écoutait pas. Il n’écouta pas davantage les râles de l’homme. Il était totalement tourné vers Violet. Elle le voyait ? Il existait à nouveau à ses yeux ? Il murmura encore son prénom en s’approchant quand un poing cueilli sa joue. C’était le père. Il ne voulait pas qu’il parle à sa fille ou qu’il aille vers elle. Tate ne leva pas le regard vers lui, ça faisait longtemps qu’il avait compris que cet homme ne pouvait pas l’aider. Il ne voulait pas aider. Il voulait seulement du fric … Ses patients n’avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il n’avait aucun intérêt … Il le lui avait dit après tout : rien ne pourrait le soigner. Tate éclata d’un rire sombre, tout en se laissant frapper. Il tomba dans le sang de sa victime en riant, riant aux larmes de tristesse et de désespoir. Il voulait seulement jouer au scrabble, aux échecs, écouter de la musique et rester auprès de Violet. Il ne voulait rien d’autre.

Vivien tira sa fille après elle, pour l’éloigner de ce monstre. Ils continuaient, années après années, à chasser toute personne venant en ses murs. Le bâtiment avait été abandonné. Malheureusement, il attirait encore les sans-abris et les vagabonds qui venaient s’installer pour une nuit. L’un d’eux était malheureusement monté à l’étage où Tate attendait, immobile, depuis quelques centaines d’années. Le jeune homme faisait encore plus peur à Vivien qu’à l’époque de son viol. Il était fou avant, aujourd’hui, il était fou et perdu. Une bombe humaine ambulante, à peine consciente de ses actes et pouvant exploser à tout instant. Il était hors de question que sa fille reste près de lui. Tôt ou tard, Tate s’effriterait suffisamment pour qu’il n’ait plus cette obsession dérangeante envers Violet. Elle le croyait à l’époque et elle continuait de s’accrocher à cette idée à présent.

Ben avait observé le garçon se ratatiner sur lui-même, le visage encore ouvert par ses coups de poings et pleurer le départ de sa fille.

Puis, à l’écart du corps, à l’écart de Tate qui s’était de nouveau perdu dans une crise de larmes, Violet prit une décision.

_« Je vais y retourner. »_ disait la jeune fille.

Sa mère lui criait qu’elle n’avait pas à retourner auprès de ce monstre. Son père lui disait que ce n’était qu’un psychopathe, incapable de remord et manipulateur. Il devait avoir raison, après tout, l’esprit était son métier. Pourtant, elle répéta :

_« Je vais retourner auprès de lui._

-          _Violet. Pourquoi ? »_ demanda Vivien complètement perdue.

Alors Violet se sentit obligée de s’expliquer … Elle finit par murmurer, ces mots que son cœur se répétait inlassablement depuis des années. Cette décision, elle ne datait pas d’aujourd’hui. Elle n’avait juste jamais eu le courage de l’assumer.

_« Je voulais le punir. Je voulais le punir parce qu’il est coupable. Il sera à tout jamais coupable … mais au lieu de le punir, je punis des innocents. S’il a tué cet homme, c’est à cause de moi. »_

Les larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle n’écouta pas son père essayer de lui expliquer qu’elle ne pouvait être responsable des actes d’un autre. Tate faisait ses choix seuls. Ils les faisaient froidement, mécaniquement, sans une once de compassion. Elle l’entendait d’écrire une personne qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine : Tate souffrait. Il souffrait et il faisait souffrir.

_« Je vais retourner auprès de lui et je l’empêcherai de commettre le moindre crime. Il m’écoute. »_

La gorge de Vivien se serra en imaginant sa petite fille, geôlière, jusqu’à la fin des temps. Elle ne pouvait pas s’imposer ça. Elle ne pouvait pas s’imposer une telle compagnie. Vivien allait essayer de le lui expliquer quand la voix fluette de sa fille s’éleva de nouveau :

_« Maman. Je suis désolée. J’ai essayé et je lui en veux tellement, mais … Je l’aime toujours._

-          _Violet, c’est un monstre._

-          _Je sais._

-          _Violet ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »_

Un sourire triste se forma sur le visage de la jeune fille, face à l’affirmation de son père. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle allait le faire. Elle s’éloigna, lentement, en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Elle leur promettait que tout irait bien. Elle leur promettait qu’elle parviendrait à le retenir, à en faire autre chose. Elle n’avait pas espoir de changer sa nature profonde, seulement, s’il ne souffrait plus, il parviendrait peut-être à se maîtriser. Un peu.

Elle se détourna et gravit péniblement les marches jusqu’à l’étage de Tate. Il était là, recroquevillai sur lui-même, le visage plein de sang et de larmes. Elle retient un haut le cœur face à la victime et ne s’intéresse qu’au bourreau. Elle murmure son prénom et croise son regard si sombre. Il se redresse et s’approche, lentement, comme s’il avait peur de la faire fuir.

_« Tate. Regardes-moi. J’accepte de rester avec toi, à une condition._

-          _Je ferais tout ce que tu veux._

-          _Je refuse que tu fasses du mal aux gens. Tu ne tueras plus. Tu ne violeras plus personne._

-          _D’accord, d’accord ! Je suis … Je suis désolé, Violet._

-          _Non, tu ne l’es pas …»_

Les larmes redoublèrent sur le visage du fantôme. Etre désolé. Il rêvait d’être désolé. Il faisait tout pour l’être, mais il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Elle le sera contre elle, contre son ventre et le laissa pleurer. Peut-être pleurait-elle, elle aussi ?

_« Tate. Je veux que tu me le promettes. Si tu trahis cette promesse, je ne pourrais plus te faire confiance, tu comprends ? Je ne pourrais plus t’aimer. »_

C’était un mensonge, mais un éclat de panique traversa les pupilles sombres. Il était terrorisé à l’idée qu’elle le chasse et l’abandonne de nouveau. Cette constatation serra un peu plus le cœur de la jeune fille. Il bredouilla des promesses. Il jura qu’il ne tuerait plus. Qu’il ne violerait plus. Qu’il ne ferait plus de mal aux vivants. Qu’il ferait attention … Et cette promesse, plus que les autres, déchira un peu plus Violet. Elle comprit soudain à quel point il pouvait ne pas se maîtriser, à quel point c’était instinctif chez lui de faire du mal.

C’est alors qu’elle lui proposa de faire une partie d’échec. Il s’essuya les joues en esquissant un sourire fatigué. Il la suivrait jusqu’à la fin des temps. Il l’aimait après tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Six mois. Ses parents se relayaient, ils refusaient de la laisser seule avec ce monstre. Elle devait régulièrement s’interposer pour que les coups cessent de pleuvoir sur Tate. L’esprit pleurait mais il se laissait faire, totalement amorphe. Ben avait dit qu’il était entrain de se déchirer de l’intérieur, que bientôt, il ne serait plus qu’une coquille vide et qu’on ne le verrait plus apparaitre … D’autres esprits avaient disparu de cette façon …  Et alors, Violet pourrait reprendre sa vie. Une vie loin de lui. C’est la seule fois où Tate avait véritablement réagit. Il s’était débattu et s’était agrippé aux vêtements de celle qu’il aimait dans une prière muette. Violet s’était interposée physiquement, une fois de plus.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces parents craignaient. Lorsqu’elle avait décidé de restée avec lui, incapable de le punir plus longtemps, elle avait eu peur qu’il fasse « comme avant », « comme si de rien n’était ». Mais Tate passait de long moment couché, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il tremblait dans ce pseudo sommeil et parfois, revenait à lui brutalement, terrorisé. Une partie de chaque après-midi, ils jouaient au scrabble ou aux échecs. Tate perdait toujours au scrabble. Il avait un vocabulaire globalement pauvre et faisait des fautes immondes. Violet ne disait rien mais ne comprenait pas, son père disait « manipulateur », il ne pouvait pas être incapable d’apprendre quelques mots. Le soir, enfin, Violet écoutait de la musique pendant que Tate se reposait contre elle. Il tenait au contact physique, mais ce n’était souvent rien de bien méchant. Un mollet contre un mollet, une joue sur l’épaule noueuse de la jeune fille, … Sans ses parents, les journées n’auraient pas été différentes de ça. Avec, Tate encaissait les coups et les insultes une partie de la journée et semblait terrorisé en permanence à l’idée de la perdre.

Au moment présent, Tate sanglotait comme souvent, refugié dans les bras de Violet. La jeune fille regardait sa mère, choquée, de la voir si cruelle. C’était un acharnement qui avait lieu en permanence. Elle s’amusait à lui rappeler que Moira pourrait revenir ou peut-être Patrick.

Moira était montée, un jour, et sans attendre elle avait immobilisé Tate au sol en lui demandant si elle aussi, il comptait la violer. Elle lui avait rappelé à quel point il était monstrueux, puis avait commencé  à le déshabiller. De l’autre côté, Vivien avait tenté d’entraîner sa fille loin de cette scène, tout en lui expliquant que c’était pour s’assurer qu’il n’ait pas de besoin à satisfaire sur d’autres. Elle lui avait promis que Moira était tout à fait d’accord. Mais alors que Tate se débattait, tout ce que Violet voyait c’était qu’il était paniqué et surement totalement impuissant.

_« Arrêtez ! »_

C’est ce qu’elle avait crié en comprenant à quel point les ‘adultes’ allaient trop loin. A quel point, ils allaient le rendre plus dangereux en continuant sur cette voie. Elle connaissait Tate ! Elle le connaissait et il n’était pas cet homme en manque de sexe qu’on lui décrivait.

_« Arrêtez ! »_

Vivien la tirait contre elle pour la faire quitter la pièce. Ben était venu l’aider et Chad, dans leur dos, demander s’ils n’étaient pas tenter par l’idée de lui «  _enfoncer un tisonnier dans le cul_  » pour «  _qu’il goutte à ce qu’il a commis_  ». Violet frémit un peu plus en comprenant qu’après tout ce temps, ils désiraient encore tous se venger. Elle tenta de se débattre un peu plus encore puis, elle entendit le cri de Tate alors que son pantalon venait de lui être partiellement arraché. Elle ne regarda pas en arrière, mais elle perçu les commentaires de Chad, qui confiait à Patrick avoir lu que lorsqu’un agresseur utilise un objet, comme un tisonnier, c’est qu’il est incapable de se servir de son « engin ». Ce fut trop pour la jeune fille qui joua la seule carte qu’elle possédait encore.

_« Maman, lâches moi immédiatement ou je vais te faire du mal._

-          _Calmes-toi Violet, je veux juste que tu_

-          _TATE !_  »

Violet n’avait pas attendu une seconde de plus pour abattre sa carte. Tate était fort. Il avait peur et quelques parts, il avait conscience de mériter ces souffrances, mais ce n’était possible que parce qu’il se laissait faire.

_« TATE ! Au secours ! Viens m’aider ! »_

Lui réclamer qu’il s’auto-défende risquait d’échouer et les autres, les bons vengeurs, auraient pu la réduire au silence le temps de commettre leurs forfaits. Après tout, s’il pensait mériter un tel châtiment … il ne lui obéirait pas. Non, en l’appelant à l’aide, elle espérait un effet immédiat. Ce fut le cas. Moira vola dans la pièce et s’écrasa contre un mur la seconde suivante. Prouvant à tous que cet esprit était encore bien trop puissant pour eux. Ben tenta de s’interposer, mais à ce moment là, Tate ne pensait qu’à Violet. Quelques coups furent échangés et Tate parvient à la rejoindre. Elle avait lancé son talon dans le tibia de sa mère pour qu’elle la lâche et pour s’assurer que Tate ne la touche pas.

Les bras du garçon se refermèrent autour d’elle. Il était essoufflé. D’une main douce, elle releva son pantalon et le ferma puis remis son tee-shirt en place. Elle le rhabilla avec une douceur extrême. Tate respirait fort, ses yeux semblaient totalement fous et Violet tentait de le ramener au calme par quelques gestes délicats. Elle semblait presque disparaître dans l’étreinte.

_« Merci d’être venu me chercher. Ca va maintenant. Calmes-toi. »_

Derrière eux, le couple gay commentait l’idiotie de cette « jeune amoureuse totalement irresponsable ». Moira et Ben était entrain de se relever, furieux et Vivien observait sa fille, choquée. Violet avait tenté de la prévenir pourtant.

«  _C’est moi qui m’occupe de Tate. Dehors. »_ avait-elle murmuré sans un regard pour ses parents. Ben sortit de la pièce en lui crachant que la maison était petite et qu’elle ne pourrait pas toujours empêcher les gens de se venger. Beaucoup trop d’entre eux étaient morts à cause de ce monstre.

Elle avait mi des jours à le calmer et à réobtenir un semblant de routine. Elle n’avait compris que plus tard qu’il avait été traumatisé à l’idée qu’elle ne lui fasse plus confiance et qu’elle parte « parce qu’il avait fait du mal aux gens » ou parce que « Moira disait qu’il allait la violer ».

«  _Tate … Ils vont bien. Ils vont tous bien. Tu as très bien réagit. Je veux que tu fasses toujours aussi attention que ce jour-là, mais ce sont des fantômes, ils ne risquent pas grand-chose. Par contre, on ne touche pas aux vivants._  »

Il avait hoché de la tête, douloureusement, comme si les règles qu’elle énonçait n’avaient aucun sens logique. Elle avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, épuisée. Vivien avait refusé de la voir depuis ce jour. Elle disait, semble-t-il, qu’elle avait choisi entre sa mère et un violeur. Elle venait encore dans la pièce, mais ignorait totalement sa fille. Violet, elle, ne voyait que le poids des années et toute la haine qu’elle avait encore pour Tate. Cela faisait si longtemps, il devenait si dangereux lorsqu’il était brisé. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ?

Elle avait alors l’impression d’être la plus mature et la plus saine d’entre tous, mais elle devait avouer que Tate devait être le pire … quoique le docteur à la Frankenstein, obnubilé par les sourires découpés dans la chaire pouvaient tout de même prétendre au titre. Il y avait aussi sa création, l’enfant, mort et terriblement assoiffée de chair. Et Hayden, vicieuse, sournoise et complètement folle, qui tuait à tour de bras. Néanmoins, du haut de leurs folies respectives, tous les autres étaient plus ou moins maitrisables. Depuis presque cent ans, il n’y avait presque que les meurtres de Tate qui venaient enrichir la population de fantômes emprisonnés. Hayden avait échappé au contrôle des autres, une fois. Un homophobe avait tenté de mettre une peinture hideuse sur l’ancienne chambre de Chad, il l’avait chassé si violement, qu’il avait fini par avoir peur de rester cloitrer avec lui jusqu’à la fin des temps. Mais heureusement, l’homme avait survécu. Infantata avait fait deux victimes. Ben le surveillait la plupart du temps. Il suffisait de rester avec les humains pour qu’il ne s’approche pas. Tate, lui, avait fait des tas de victimes. Certaines avaient été transporté dehors à temps par leurs amis pour ne pas mourir ici, mais pas toutes.

Violet lança un vieux CD, elle ne voulait pas penser à tout cela. Elle s’était installée dans l’un des nombreux appartements de l’immeuble qui avaient été construit. Elle avait retapé un lit, transporté ses vieilles affaires qu’elle avait réussi à sauver en les déplaçant en fonction de la destruction puis sur le chantier. Elle avait réuni pas mal d’objet, dont un petit générateur d’électricité, très pratique, qui lui permettait de recharger ses vieux appareils. De temps à autres, quand une personne venait, tout en essayant de la faire fuir, elle lui subtilisait quelques affaires. Elle s’était révéler douée à ce jeu-là et parvenait à accumuler un joli petit trésor. Tate vivait là aussi à présent, mais il n’avait pas d’affaire. Il n’en avait surement jamais eu. Il passait le plus clair de son temps roulé en boule dans le lit, à regarder la femme qu’il aimait. Elle ne rougissait pas sous son regard, mais parfois, elle lui caressait la joue. Troublée.


	3. Chapter 3

La neige tombait. Elle avait tout de la vraie neige, seulement, elle était créée artificiellement par les Hommes afin d’offrir un Noël blanc à tout le monde. Bien-sûr, les routes chauffées évitaient tous accidents. La neige n’était que décorative, mais cela plaisait beaucoup à Violet. Ça sonnait l’heure de Noël. Chaque année, avec ses parents, elle faisait le sapin, ils l’illuminaient et trouver le moyen de se faire des cadeaux. Vivien réussissait à faire des commandes en ligne depuis quelques années. Ils avaient tous étaient horriblement gâtés. Violet n’en était pas revenu lorsqu’elle avait compris que ses parents s’amusaient à se faire de l’argent en ligne pour « gagner leurs non-morts ». Ils n’avaient besoin de rien en soit, mais c’était toujours agréable de boire un peu de thé ou de croquer dans une pâtisserie.

Elle fixait la neige qui tombait lorsqu’elle déclara pensivement : « C’est Noël. »

Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait Noël cette année. Elle ne pourrait pas aller le fêter en famille. Sa mère ne voulait plus la voir et elle n’oserait pas lui imposer la présence de Tate en ce jour de fête. Quant à le laisser seul … C’était courir des risques pour les inconscients qui viendraient chercher un peu de chaleur ici. Chaque années, des personnes venaient et profiter du sapin avec eux. C’était immuable. Ils avaient beau barricader les portes, le froid de la neige les poussaient à trouver un abri. Tate semblait avoir suivi sa réflexion parce qu’il avait l’air à la fois inquiet et plein d’espoir. Elle l’observa froidement, en se demandant à quoi il avait pensé, à quoi il avait réfléchi. Il finit par murmurer :

_« Je pourrais te couper un sapin. On le mettrait là, dans l’angle et on accrocherait pleins de choses dessus._

-          _Non._

-          _Violet … Avant on discutait ensemble. Pourquoi …_

-          _Tait-toi. »_

Et il se tût. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, nauséeux et défait, mais il se tût. Violet soupira. Elle n’avait pas réussi à maîtriser ses piques. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de se battre contre ses parents, de ne plus avoir leurs amours et tout ça uniquement parce que Tate était Tate. Alors, oui, elle lui en voulait et non, elle ne voulait pas fêter Noël. Seulement … Il n’y pouvait rien et être méchante n’avait aucun sens.

_« Je ne peux pas sortir dans le parc, tu te souviens. Il faut qu’on m’y tire et je me sens vraiment malade puis je me retrouve dans la maison. Il n’y a que toi et mon père qui arrivaient à atteindre les arbres et je n’ai pas envie que tu te retrouves face à lui quand il a une hache à la main. Et puis, comment tu le couperais hein ?_

-          _Je pensais prendre la hache._

-          _De mon père ?_

-          _Oui._

-          _Nouvelle règle : pas de vol, Tate._

-          _Mais elle n’est pas à lui ! C’est un ouvrier qui l’a oublié et je voudrais vraiment que tu aies un joli Noël … même si … je … »_

Il se tut, de nouveau, perdu dans ses pensées, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ca arrivait assez régulièrement et ça inquiétait toujours Violet. Elle le savait totalement imprévisible lorsqu’il était dans cet état-là. Elle lui caressa la joue, jusqu’à parvenir à avoir son regard. Alors elle lui demanda à quoi il pensait et il répondit par une demande. C’était une supplication telle qu’elle lui céda. Il lui demandait de lui raconter ses souvenirs de Noël.

_« Quand j’étais petite, mon père me faisait monter sur ses épaules pour que j’accroche l’étoile au sommet du sapin, mais je m’accrochais à ses cheveux et je refusais de lâcher les mains. Pas parce que j’avais peur … Je n’avais peur de rien, mais parce que j’étais persuadé que je pouvais le faire bouger en tirant ses cheveux. Tu sais, comme dans Ratatouille ? Puis, le soir de Noël, ils me disaient de me cacher pour que le Père Noël passe et ils faisaient sonnés une clochette … La clochette du traîneau. J’étais émerveillée. Tate … Tu pleures. »_

Il essuya ses joues précipitamment et réclama d’autres souvenirs. Elle le laissa se serrer contre elle et le berça doucement en lui racontant :

_« Ma mère râlait toujours parce que je jouais avec les cartons au lieu de m’occuper de mes cadeaux. J’adorais les peluches. J’en avais des tonnes. C’était le zoo de Violet ! Enfin, je l’appelais comme ça. J’aimais beaucoup les petits singes. J’en avais vraiment beaucoup. Chaque Noël, ma collection se complétait. Je les accrochai de partout. J’étais persuadé que c’était les lutins du Père Noël qui les fabriquaient pour moi. Un jour je les ai vu dans une boutique, j’étais horriblement déçue alors ma mère m’a expliqué que les lutins en fabriquaient toujours un peu plus pour que les enfants puissent en trouver dans certaines boutiques tout au long de l’année. Après ça, j’ai toujours cru que le vendeur était un lutin déguisé. Du coup, je le harcelais de question ...»_

Tate se calmait doucement, il se laissait bercer par les mots. Il imaginait la chambre de Violet à cette époque. Il l’imaginait petite fille, montant sur ses meubles pour accrocher de petites peluches en haut de ses armoires. Violet continuait de raconter ses souvenirs de Noël. Comment elle avait fait tomber un de leur sapin et la tête de son père, lorsqu’il l’avait retrouvé empêtré dans les guirlandes. Elle était assez turbulente enfant. Elle s’était calmée avec l’âge ou en tout cas, c’est ce que disait son père.

_« A toi. Racontes moi._

-          _Je …_

-          _Allez ! Le premier noël dont tu te rappelles ? Moi, je me souviens juste qu’il y avait tout le monde trop bien habillé et que tout brillait._

-          _J’ai pas trop de souvenir de quand j’étais petit. Je … Me souviens que l’école avait fait un grand sapin avec pleins de faux cadeaux. J’en avais volé un. J’étais dégouté quand je me suis aperçu qu’il était vide._

-          _Tu ne t’es pas fait prendre ?_

-          _Si. »_

Il se tut et repartit au plus profond de ses pensées. Il revoyait sa mère qui lisait le mot du directeur concernant le vol. Elle avait pincé ses lèvres et fait claquer sa langue sèchement avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle l’avait félicité et avait posé ses lèvres sur son front en lui expliquant que l’initiative du vol était une bonne idée. Puis elle avait abattu ses mains et ses avants bras sur lui en lui hurlant que ce faire prendre était malheureux mais ne pas être capable de choisir correctement ce qui vaut la peine d’être volé était pire que tout. Il avait passé le reste de la journée dans un placard, sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Sa punition n’avait pas été bien dure, parce qu’il retournerait à l’école demain. Les vacances suivantes avaient été infernales. Il sursauta en entendant Violet l’appelait.

_« Pardon Violet. Je … Est-ce que … Tu voudrais … passer ton Noël avec ta famille ? Je pourrais disparaitre à leurs yeux, me cacher dans un coin. Tu ne me remarqueras même pas. Tu … Je … Je pourrais aussi rester là … »_

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais il semblait totalement anéantit à l’idée de ne pas être avec elle. Il était totalement dépendant d’elle depuis qu’elle avait décidé de s’occuper de lui … Cela dérangeait Violet, mais elle supposait que le temps apaiserait ce fait.

_« A quoi tu pensais ?_

-          _Je … me demandais si Beauregard descendait fêter Noël avec les autres._

-          _On a essayé de le faire venir, mais il n’aime pas trop Noël je crois. Tu n’as pas l’air de bien aimé cette fête, toi non plus. Je me trompe ?_

-          _Non. Tu te trompes pas. Constance … ma mère, estimait que nous devions avoir des cadeaux à la hauteur de nos actes. Beauregard faisait du bruit avec sa chaîne … Il ne méritait pas grand-chose. Addy … Etait punie dans la pièce aux vilaines filles si elle demandait une jolie robe ou quoique ce soit pour ressembler à notre mère. C’était toujours un peu compliqué comme période._

-          _Et toi ?_

-          _J’étais privilégié. Parce que j’avais du potentiel mais je le gâchais…_

-          _Tu voulais faire quoi ?_

-          _Hein ?_

-          _Ton potentiel, c’était pour faire quoi ? »_

Son regard se voilât, encore une fois, mais Violet n’avait pas envie de le laisser s’échapper, elle claqua des doigts tout en l’appelant et en réclamant qu’il lui parle. Il semblait inquiet, prêt à se ratatiner sur lui-même. Il finit par murmurer d’une voix hachée, qu’il avait commis beaucoup de meurtre et qu’il ne devait plus en commettre parce qu’il l’aimait et qu’il ne voulait pas la perdre.

_« Tu ne me perdras pas en m’expliquant quel genre de potentiel tu as, Tate. Je suis sûre que tu peux faire des tas de choses._

-          _Je … Constance … Ma mère … m’expliquait que lorsqu’on a une pulsion, il faut la saisir. Elle disait que c’était la création. Elle … savait que j’étais quelqu’un de mauvais et elle pensait que c’était très bien ainsi. Mais Violet, je veux changer ! Tu dois me croire !_

-          _Attends. Tu es entrain de m’expliquer que c’est ta mère qui t’a poussé à commettre toutes ces horreurs ?_

-          _Non. Oui … Je sais pas trop … Elle disait … qu’il était temps que j’arrête de gâcher mon potentiel et j’étais tellement en colère contre elle. J’ai pensé que je pourrais le faire, mais le faire contre elle. Elle disait ! Elle disait qu’il ne fallait pas se faire prendre ! Qu’il ne fallait jamais se faire prendre ! Tu comprends ?_

-          _Doucement. S’il-te-plait. Expliques-moi, les choses dans l’ordre. Racontes moi._

-          _Je … Je voyais les fantômes. Un jour, Constance nous a dit que notre père nous avait abandonné et nous avons déménagé dans la maison d’à côté, mais je voyais mon père à la fenêtre. Elle l’avait tué. J’en étais sûr. C’est ce genre de potentiel qu’elle voulait ... pour moi. Elle a tout fait pour retourner dans cette maison, elle voulait les chasser jusque dans leurs tombes. Elle a choisi un homme qui lui amènerait ça. Un putain de monstre qui avait amené sa famille à se faire brûler. Elle disait qu’elle l’aimait mais c’était un mensonge, il était juste utile. Quand elle a hurlé qu’elle en avait assez que je me gâche, j’ai décidé de la satisfaire et de la faire souffrir en même temps. J’ai fait brûler cet homme dans son bureau, puis je suis allé au lycée et j’ai abattu des tas de personnes. J’étais pas en colère. J’étais pas triste non plus. Je voulais juste être sûr que ce serait à la hauteur. Puis je suis rentré chez moi, dans ma chambre et j’ai attendu que les flics débarquent. A ce moment-là, j’ai pris mon arme et ils m’ont tué. Elle hurlait. Elle hurlait parce que je m’étais fait prendre et parce que je m’en fichais. Parce que … je la défiais. Elle pouvait plus me punir.»_

Violet déglutit en essayant de ne pas lui hurler après que le meurtre n’est pas un potentiel et que sa mère n’est qu’un monstre. Mais c’est Tate qui avait choisi ses actes et s’il avait peur de la réaction de Violet face à de tels aveux, il ne s’en voulait pas pour autant. Violet décida alors qu’il était temps d’éclaircir d’autres points.

_« Chad et Patrick ?_

-          _Ils se disputaient, ils ne voulaient plus d’un bébé. »_

Violet tiqua en sentant qu’ils dérivaient vers le viol de sa mère, mais elle voulait savoir, elle voulait comprendre. Alors elle lui demanda pourquoi il voulait tant un bébé.

_« Pour Nora. Elle s’était occupée de moi quand j’étais petit. Elle avait empêché Infantata de me manger. C’était son fils avant tu sais ? Mais le docteur Montgomery l’a changé. Depuis, elle voulait un bébé. Je lui avais promis un bébé. Mais Chad et Patrick se disputaient … et elle était si triste._

-          _Tu as violé ma mère pour offrir son enfant à Nora ?_

-          _Je suis désolé, Violet. Je sais maintenant que c’était pas bien. S’il-te-plait, Violet …_

-          _J’ai besoin d’un moment seule. Je reviens. Tate, restes là d’accord ?_

-          _Violet …»_

La porte se referma, Violet était partie. Tate s’effondra un peu plus dans la folie entrecoupée de terreur. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Et si elle décidait de ne pas revenir ? Elle avait dit qu’elle reviendrait. Il devait juste rester là.


	4. Chapter 4

Violet n’était pas allée loin, elle avait franchi la porte et s’était écroulée de l’autre côté. Elle entendait Tate pleurait dans la chambre. Elle avait envie d’y retourner et de le réconforter, mais elle se sentait immonde d’avoir de telles pensées. Quand elle finit par relever la tête, elle vit son père qui l’observait. Elle soupira, sachant parfaitement ce qu’il allait lui dire. Sans surprise, il prononça les mots attendu :

_« C’est un manipulateur Violet… Tu ne dois pas le croire._

-          _Oh et il manipule qui actuellement ? Mes cadres photos ? Tu ne peux pas lui retirer tout sentiment._

-          _Je ne lui retire pas tout sentiment, Violet. Je ne dis pas qu’il ne souffre pas … Mais qu’il est incapable de ressentir de l’empathie. »_

Violet soupira. Elle savait que Tate s’inquiétait pour elle. Il l’aimait et ne supportait pas qu’elle souffre. Il était capable d’empathie. Elle en était persuadée … par contre, il en était capable avec bien trop peu de personnes. Et, a priori, dans cette liste réduite des personnes qu’il ne voulait pas voir souffrir, il y avait également Nora. Ben secoua la tête et conclu :

_« Tu ne me crois pas._

-          _Non._

-          _Bien … Ta mère exige ta présence pour Noël._

-          _Ah._

-          _Violet … Nous sommes une famille._

-          _Je le laisserai pas pour Noël. C’est la période où …_

-          _Il est le plus monstrueux, oui. Nous ne voulons pas que tu le gères seule. Je le surveillerai pendant les célébrations._

-          _Oh oui. Ce sera charmant. Patrick a déjà prévu un tisonnier ? Ça fera bien à côté de la dinde !_

-          _Violet !_

-          _Quoi ?! »_

Ben fusilla sa fille du regard, incapable de lui expliquer à quel point il était choqué qu’elle prenne ainsi la défense du violeur de sa mère ou qu’elle croit que Noël pourrait être un piège. Il soupira lourdement et lui demanda ce qu’elle avait prévu pour Noël alors. Elle n’en savait rien, alors elle haussa des épaules tout en murmurant qu’elle allait y réfléchir.

_« Tu nous manques tu sais._

-          _Vous me manquez aussi. Je crois avoir compris certaines choses aujourd’hui … Je dois aller voir Nora. Tu m’accompagnes ? J’ai pas envie de tomber sur les autres._

-          _D’accord. »_

Ben posa un regard dur sur la porte close. L’autre fantôme y était encore. Il pleurait toujours, ils entendaient ses sanglots secs. Il suivit sa fille jusqu’aux étages inférieurs et la laissa appeler Nora. Il l’observa alors qu’elle posait des questions précisent et blanchit en comprenant la machination qu’il y avait eu derrière le viol de Vivien. Il voulait la mettre enceinte pour offrir un bébé à Nora. Il ne comprenait pas. Nora n’était personne pour Tate. Il ne l’avait pas connu vivante, mais Violet lui révéla qu’elle lui avait sauvé la vie enfant. Ce que Violet et Ben ne savaient pas, c’est que Tate avait adopté cette femme comme une seconde mère. La mère dont il avait toujours rêvé. Si seulement il était mort plus jeune … Alors il aurait pu être son bébé. Ben se demanda à quel point les femmes qu’il aimait pouvait influencer le garçon. Il semblait capable de tout pour une folle souhaitant un bébé. Violet avait peut-être une chance de le maîtriser dans de telle circonstance.

La jeune fille était défaite. Elle aussi semblait comprendre, plus nettement que jamais, l’emprise dont elle disposait. Elle tenta d’expliquer à son père qu’elle avait envie de passer Noël avec eux, mais si c’était pour voir sa mère totalement défaite ou pour le voir lui, à deux doigts de la crise d’angoisse, elle préférait éviter.

_« Ecoutes Violet. Je brieferai tout le monde. Il aura juste à s’asseoir dans un coin, à rester silencieux et à ne pas bouger. Tu crois que tu peux obtenir ça ?_

-          _Je peux essayer, mais j’ai l’impression que cette période le rend vraiment nerveux. Constance …_

-          _Oui, il avait des problèmes avec sa mère, on en a tous._

-          _Maman ne m’a jamais dit que mon potentiel était de tuer des gens et qu’il ne fallait pas le gâcher. »_

Cela jeta comme un froid et Ben se demanda soudain s’il n’avait pas loupé quelques choses. Il avait commencé à faire une thérapie avec le garçon, tout en sachant que ça n’y changerait rien, mais le fait qu’il soit ainsi manipulable par certaines femmes… C’était troublant. Néanmoins, cela pourrait être un vaste plan de manipulation et rien ne disait que Constance soit aussi violente. Quoiqu’en voyant Beauregard, si traumatisé par rapport à Noël, il pouvait se poser quelques questions.

Ben regarda sa fille retournait dans cette pièce sordide où un monstre l’attendait. Son pas ne vacillait pas. Elle était sûre d’elle. Il aurait aimé avoir sa confiance lorsqu’il retourna auprès de sa femme. Elle lui avait demandé de négocier la présence de Violet pour Noël. Elle savait alors que Tate risquait d’être présent. Quand il lui expliqua les derniers rebondissements, elle s’écroula presque. Nora ? Nora avait indirectement provoquer son viol ? Elle sortit l’une des bouteilles de l’an passé et se servit un grand verre, qu’elle avala cul-sec. Puis elle déclara qu’ils mettraient la plus grande table et qu’à l’écart des autres, tout au bout, dans un coin, ils placeraient ce monstre. S’il ne faisait rien pour la provoquer ça irait, mais ils auraient également des convives bien vivants qui viendraient profiter de la nourriture. Pas de tuerie pour Noël. S’il dérapait, il faudrait pouvoir l’éloigner rapidement.

De l’autre côté du bâtiment, Violet retrouvait Tate. Il était totalement défait, terrorisé par l’idée d’être à nouveau seul et invisible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Mais Violet était revenue, elle lui caressait le visage en chassant ses larmes puis elle lui demanda de se reposer un peu. Les jours passaient et il s’épuisait. Elle-même n’était pas fatiguée, mais certains esprits de la maison étaient très souvent dans cet état-là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi … Elle avait simplement envie que les immenses cernes disparaissent légèrement du visage de Tate.

Quelques jours plus tard, Vivien toqua à la porte et discuta tranquillement avec sa fille en ignorant totalement son agresseur. Violet sentait bien que sa mère lui en voulait encore, mais elle lui fut reconnaissante d’amener les choses en douceur de cette façon-là.

_« Oh ! Et tu es également invitée à venir décorer le sapin cette après-midi … Ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes. »_

Violet désigna Tate d’un regard et se sentit immédiatement coupable de le considérer comme un poids, un boulet, mais Vivien haussa des épaules et lui répondit :

_« S’il reste dans un coin sans bouger, je le supporterais. »_

Quand elle repartit, Violet n’osa pas immédiatement se tourner vers le garçon. Elle avait l’impression d’être en train de les condamner à une torture mentale particulièrement vicieuse. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, Tate était assis sur le lit, les genoux remontés vers la poitrine. Il semblait un peu hagard. Elle s’approcha, le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda ce qui n’allait pas. Tate ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait pas toujours, les moments où il semblait totalement perdu s’accentuait depuis quelques jours. Peut-être depuis qu’elle l’avait laissé ? Peut-être à cause de Noël approchant ? Elle avait parfois vraiment peur de lui et de ce qu’il serait capable de faire dans cet état-là. Elle n’était pas sûre qu’il régisse ses actes de façon consciente alors. S’il venait à commettre l’irréparable, elle ne pourrait pas empêcher les autres de se venger. Elle se demanda soudain, pourquoi, après autant de temps, ne s’était-il pas déjà vengé ? Tate se défendait-il lorsqu’elle n’était pas là ? A moins que ce soit depuis la promesse … La seule autre possibilité qui lui traversa l’esprit, c’est qu’ils s’étaient peut-être déjà venger des milliers de fois, peut-être qu’ils étaient coincé dans leurs colères à tout jamais, mais elle chassa cette idée très vite. Car si jamais c’était le cas … Tate était peut-être plus proche de la folie sourde et sans limite qu’elle ne l’avait envisagé.

Elle finit par l’emmener dans la pièce commune où tout le monde préparait un sapin. Le grand sapin. Chad et Patrick en faisait toujours un autre, plus petit, pour fêter Noël à deux. Ils se réconciliaient souvent le temps des fêtes.

Tate s’assit par terre, dans un coin, fixant le mur opposé. Il ne voulait pas voir le sapin. Au bout d’un certain temps Beauregard lui envoya sa balle et sans conviction il la lui renvoya. Il n’écoutait pas les conversations autour. Il n’entendait pas ce qu’ils disaient. Il n’y avait plus que Beauregard, lui et cette balle… et Violet bien-sûr. Violet qui passait régulièrement dans son champ de vision, les bras chargés de guirlandes. Elle souriait légèrement mais semblait toujours peinée en le regardant.

 _« Tate, tu veux accrochée des décorations dans la pièce ? »_ finit-elle par lui demandant, en s’agenouillant près de lui.

Il attrapa le carton qu’elle lui tendait. Il contenait des peintures sur le thème de Noël et de l’hiver. C’était plutôt joli. Il hocha de la tête et se redressa. Il était resté silencieux depuis qu’il était arrivé. La première phrase qu’il décrocha fut pour demander à Beauregard de l’aider et il s’attira le regard noir de chaque personne présente. Il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer…


	5. Chapter 5

Le grand jour était arrivé. Noël. Les périodes d’absences de Tate étaient de plus en plus longues et Violet avait de plus en plus de mal à le faire revenir à lui. Il se perdait dans ses souvenirs et pas de bons souvenirs vu qu’à présent, il faisait des crises d’angoisses. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler, en vain. Il était aussi obéissant sur certains sujets que terriblement sourd à ses demandes pour  d’autres. Elle avait essayé de prévenir son père qu’il était particulièrement instable en ce moment et qu’il ne faudrait pas le brusquer. Le mot n’était visiblement pas passé puisque dès qu’ils furent arrivés dans la pièce, Patrick lui cracha qu’il avait très envie de lui faire un cadeau cette année. Son ton était dur, mais Tate ne releva pas la menace. Il suivait Violet. Tranquillement. Il se raidit en voyant qu’il y avait déjà des humains dans cette partie-là du bâtiment, mais la fille qu’il aimait le conduisit jusqu’au bout de la table, un peu à l’écart. Il se concentra sur elle et sur la nourriture. Il ne voulait rien voir d’autre.

Le premier dérapage eut lieu lorsque lors de son discours habituel aux vivants, leurs expliquant qu’ils les accueillaient une nuit et qu’ils devraient partir au petit matin car ici c’était la maison des morts. Leurs maisons. Les rumeurs devaient allés bon grès, mais qui écouteraient ces pauvres fous des rues ? Habituellement, elle s’arrêtait là, mais ce jour-là, elle poursuivit en expliquant que parmi eux il y avait un tueur en série, multirécidiviste, qui était également un violeur et qu’il valait mieux éviter de s’approcher de lui. Au fur et à mesure que les qualificatifs déplaisant s’enchaînaient dans la bouche de Vivien, Violet s’enfonçait dans sa chaise et Tate tournait le regard vers le reste de l’assemblé. Le regard noir de fou furieux près à exploser qu’il arborait à cet instant-là acheva de convaincre les invités du soir. Ben se tendit complètement en sentant que les pulsions du garçon risquaient de se déclencher si la pression continuait et il intervient pour détourner l’attention. Il présenta le plat du jour, préparé par Moira et Vivien. Quelques hommes bavèrent devant Moira, rappelant à tous que ces humains ne voyaient pas le vrai du faux.

Puis tout le monde commença à manger. Régulièrement les regards se portaient sur le monstre et sur la jeune fille fluette qui était assise à côté de lui. Après avoir dégusté une entrée et un plat principal, ils firent une pause « pour les cadeaux ». Il y en avait des tas sous le sapin. Un certain nombre était pour Jeffrey, le petit bébé qui resterait à jamais un bébé et qui se faisait gâté par la quasi-totalité des habitants de cette maison. Vivien gâtait toujours Beauregard qu’elle considérait comme un enfant et bien entendu, sa propre fille. En règle générale, tout le monde essayait de faire des cadeaux à tout le monde, excepté Infantata et Tate.

Cette fois-ci fut comme à l’accoutumé. Vivien repéra une petite vivante dans l’assistante, l’an dernier, il y avait eu deux enfants, aujourd’hui, il n’y en avait qu’une. Ce n’était pas plus mal à soi. Elle commença la distribution par elle. Elle avait commandé des jouets pour garçons et d’autres pour filles, le surplus irait à Beauxregard. Malheureusement ne connaissant pas la taille de l’enfant, ni leur nombre, elle ne pouvait commander de vêtement ou de choses utiles mais la petite fille cru rêver en recevant un joli paquet. Elle le déballa lentement, précautionneusement, et en sortie une poupée. Elle la montra à tout le monde, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de la serrer contre son cœur. Vivien présenta le paquet suivant à sa fille, puis à son mari. Chacun eurent un cadeau, tous sauf Infantata qui ne montait pas célébrer Noël et Tate, qui habituellement ne descendait pas.

Violet déchira son emballage doucement et sourit en dévoilant une vieille console. Elle aimait particulièrement retrouver de très vieux objets de ce style.  Son père lui tendit un autre paquet et elle sourit plus franchement en découvrant une série de jeu. Elle les montra à Tate en lui demandant s’il voudrait jouer avec elle. Il hocha doucement de la tête, mal à l’aise. Il avait préparé un cadeau, mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie de le lui offrir ici, devant tout le monde qui épiait ses gestes et le jugeait. Tout le monde commentait ses cadeaux et remerciaient les autres personnes.

Violet tendit un petit paquet à Tate, elle l’avait emballé patiemment et avait écrit son nom au feutre dessus. Elle pensait que c’était important qu’il ait un cadeau lui aussi, mais son geste attira plusieurs regards noir et Chad persifla que c’était déjà un cadeau suffisant qu’il soit invité à cette table et qu’il ne devrait rien recevoir d’autres. Les doigts de Tate se durcirent un peu sur l’emballage délicat mais il fit attention à ne pas le déchirer. Violet fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et l’encouragea à l’ouvrir.

Le jeune homme souleva le scotch, il déplia le papier patiemment et finalement découvrit trois paquets de cartes.

_« J’ai pensé que l’on pourrait un peu varier des scrabbles et des échecs._

-          _Merci beaucoup Violet. »_

Ce n’était qu’un murmure mais son regard parlait pour lui. A travers ce cadeau, Violet confirmait qu’elle allait restée avec lui. Elle n’allait pas disparaitre de nouveau. Elle caressa son visage mais elle se retient de l’embrasser, trop consciente des regards sur eux. Les vivants parcouraient la pièce, stupéfait devant les cadeaux qu’ils venaient de recevoir. L’ambiance se réchauffait progressivement pour devenir plus festive.

Violet sentit une petite pression sur sa manche et soudain, un silence de mort s’abattit sur la pièce. C’était si flagrand, qu’elle comprit immédiatement. Elle frémit lorsqu’elle entendit la petite fille demander :

_« Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »_

Elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Tate, à quelques centimètres de ses mains, bien trop près du danger et de l’autre côté de la table, sa mère cria :

_« MADDIE, NON ! Reviens ici ! Reviens ! »_

Mais la fille ne bougea pas, pétrifiée de surprise. Violet vit les yeux de Tate sur l’enfant et comprit immédiatement qu’il était parti dans son monde, prit par un souvenir. S’il venait à faire un geste violent, elle n’aurait sans doute pas le temps d’intervenir avant que l’enfant ne meurt. Elle avança le bras, lentement et le passa autour des épaules de l’enfant. Elle se baissa lentement, mettant sa tête tout près de Tate, en travers de son chemin. Il ne bougeait pas. Elle attrapa l’enfant de façon à la soulever pour la poser sur ses propres genoux, puis, doucement, elle la fit pivoter et la fit descendre de l’autre côté, loin de Tate.

_« Je viendrais jouer tout à l’heure, restes avec ta maman. D’accord Maddie ? »_

La petite fille hocha de la tête, faisant virevolter ses petites boucles sombres dans tous les sens. La réaction des autres lui avaient fait vraiment trop peur. Dès qu’elle fut à porter de main, Patrick l’attrapa, la souleva contre son torse et la porta à sa mère, l’air véritablement soulagé. Ce fut la première fois que Violet comprit qu’il aimait vraiment les enfants, mais elle n’avait pas le temps de s’y attarder. Avec une lenteur extrême, Violet pivota de nouveau vers Tate et l’appelant tout doucement. Ben observait, curieux, l’absence du jeune homme. Tate finit par revenir à lui. Il remarqua ses doigts totalement contractés sur la table et se força à se détendre. Il vérifia du regard si la petite n’était pas blessée et il soupira, clairement soulagé. Ben se demanda s’il était soulagé pour lui-même ou pour l’enfant, mais tout ça ne ressemblait pas à de la comédie. Il était devenu vraiment trop dangereux, peut-être à cause d’eux et de leurs envies de vengeance, peut-être à cause des siècles de solitudes.

Violet était entièrement tournée vers ce garçon qu’elle aimait, soulagée d’avoir évité le pire. C’est alors que le véritable pire arriva. Patrick avait déposé l’enfant près de sa mère, mais il était revenu, il poussa violement Violet, qui tomba de sa chaise et empoigna Tate. Il lui mit plusieurs énormes coups de poing avant que Tate ne réagisse. Seulement, il était trop tard. Chad était venu prêter main forte à son amant et l’énorme colosse qu’il avait tué il y a quelques temps déjà décida de se joindre à la partie. Ensemble, ils s’abattirent de toutes leurs forces sur Tate.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Vivien tentait de cacher la scène aux plus jeunes et à Beauregard, tout en rassurant les autres humains. Après tout, ce monstre ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas que ce soit soulageant à ses yeux. Le sang giclait sur les murs.

Ben tenta d’intervenir pour calmer la situation, c’était tout de même Noël. Puis, il entendit quelque chose qui le fit frémir et il sut qu’il allait y avoir des morts. Violet criait. Elle avait tenté de s’approcher et c’était reçue un coup, l’instant d’après, un vivant, tentant de la protéger même contre son propre gré l’avait attrapé et avait commencé à l’entrainer à sa suite. La suite ne fut que chaos. Tate enfonça ses dents dans les poings de ses agresseurs, il frappa, se dégagea, sauta jusqu’à Violet. Un certain nombre d’esprit s’interposèrent pour protéger le reste du groupe de personnes vivantes, mais il y avait toujours cet homme qui tenait la jeune fille. Sous la surprise et voyant qu’il était bien trop près de l’esprit le plus dangereux, il lâcha Violet et tenta de s’éloigner. Seulement … c’était trop tard. Tate atteint son bras et le lui brisa net. Plusieurs hurlements s’élevèrent. Celui de Ben qui tentait d’arrêter ce carnage. Celui, plus roque, de l’homme, souffrant le martyr et puis, celui de Violet, qui était entrain de se redresser.

A peine fut-elle sur pied, qu’elle se jeta sur Tate et l’enserra de ses maigres bras. La bouche contre son oreille, elle lui murmura de se calmer. C’était bon. C’était fini. Elle allait bien. Elle allait bien et elle voulait qu’il arrête. Elle voulait plus que tout qu’il arrive à s’arrêter. C’était son seul désir. Elle le répéta, plusieurs fois. Les attaquants de Tate s’étaient remis sur pied et tentaient d’approcher discrètement mais Ben leur fit signe d’attendre. Violet murmurait à toute allure :

_« Il a eu peur pour moi. Il a juste eu peur pour moi. Il voulait me protéger, mais je ne m’y attendais pas. C’est de ma faute. C’est bon. C’est bon. Calmes toi. Viens, on va retourner s’asseoir. D’accord ? »_

Ce n’était qu’un souffle mais Violet l’entendit.

_« Je n’ai pas fait de mal à l’enfant ?_

-          _Non. Non, ne t’inquiètes pas, elle va bien. Ça va. Ils sont vivants. Ça va._

-          _J’suis désolé Violet. Je voulais pas._

-          _Je sais… »_

Il la laissa le pousser jusqu’à sa chaise. Il se laissa asseoir et ce fut seulement là, qu’il les remarqua. Ils étaient tous réuni dans un coin de pièce, totalement traumatisé. Il s’essuya la bouche. Elle était pleine de sang. Le sien et celui des autres aussi.

_« On peut y aller ? »_

C’était une demande presque plaintive. Violet était entrain d’évaluer les dégâts sur la personne vivante et sur Tate. Ils l’avaient bien amoché, mais dans quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures, il n’aurait plus rien.

_« Oui. On y va. »_

Elle attrapa leurs cadeaux, jeta un regard triste à sa mère et partit. Ils avaient eu tords de croire que Tate pouvait cohabiter avec des vivants l’espace d’une soirée. 


	6. Chapter 6

Violet s’assit lourdement sur le lit en soupirant, puis elle décida que ça aurait pu être pire ! Après tout, il n’y avait pas eu de mort ! Tate s’était arrêté à la porte, il semblait mal à l’aise et pour la première fois Violet envisagea qu’il puisse se sentir coupable. Ou en tout cas, il avait l’air de s’en vouloir. Peut-être parce qu’il ne se maîtrisait pas comme il l’aurait voulu ? Mais elle avait vraiment envie de voir les choses du bon côté et un bras cassé, c’était bien mieux qu’un meurtre.

_« Allez, viens. Ils t’ont salement amoché. »_

Tate s’approcha, se glissa dans le lit et vient se blottir contre le flanc de la fille. Il se sentait si fatigué. Si fatigué … mais il était en sécurité. Violet était là. Il attrapa du bout des doigts le tissu doux de son haut et la tête cachée contre elle, il s’endormit. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, après tout, il était mort. Il se reposait, les yeux clos et l’esprit loin de tout.

Violet attrapa un livre et commença à tourner les pages. Peut-être devraient-ils restés là, ainsi, à tout jamais ? Elle était bien et après toutes ses émotions, elle se sentait si calme. Ce n’était pas si mal … Elle demanderait à ses parents de lui commander du papier et des crayons de couleur. Ils feraient des origamis, des concours de distance de vol pour des avions de papier, puis ils s’ennuieraient et inventeraient leurs propres jeux de sociétés. Ils trouveraient de quoi s’occuper pour l’éternité dans ce petit bout d’appartement. Ce ne serait pas si mal.

Lorsque Tate se réveilla, il lui dit qu’il avait un cadeau pour elle. Il sortit quelques feuilles sur lequel était écris à la main, avec autant d’application possible, quelques poèmes. Des vieux poèmes. Des mots qu’elle aimait lire. Quelques feuilles de son écriture un peu sauvage. Elle lui sourit, puis elle embrassa ses lèvres. Elle aussi, elle l’aimait.

Durant quelques jours, ils n’eurent pas de visite. Tate dormait beaucoup, Violet lisait, puis lorsqu’il était éveillé, ils tentaient de se souvenir des règles des différents jeux de cartes. Le jeu préféré de Violet se terminait lorsqu’ils n’avaient plus de cartes en main. Ils pouvaient faire des suites suivies, des suites de cartes de mêmes valeurs, tel que trois as de couleurs différentes ensembles. Trois cartes, c’était le minimum pour pouvoir poser. Et on pouvait en ajouter aux cartes déjà posées, pour se débarrasser progressivement du maximum de cartes. Tate n’en revenait pas avec quel facilité elle ré-inventait les suites qui s’étalaient sur le lit, pour y glisser une nouvelle carte. De suite d’as, de roi, de dame, elle reconstituait les familles et les poursuivaient en ajoutant des valets. Il tentait toujours de négocier pour enfreindre les règles, mais elle refusait en riant et n’hésitait pas à l’aider. Elle ne pouvait qu’être surprise de la difficulté qu’il avait à jouer à ce jeu. Il semblait avoir du mal à faire des combinaisons complexes. Il était facilement distrait. Pourtant, par moment, il parvenait à enchainer quelques coups démontrant une nouvelle fois qu’il n’était pas bête.

Il s’était révélé tout particulièrement doué pour les origamis. Il passait des heures à plier des feuilles de toutes les couleurs et à en faire des bouquets. Violet préférait lire. Ils mettaient de la musique et laissez le temps filé. C’était paisible agréable.

Durant longtemps, ils vécurent ainsi, ensemble, sans visite ni contrariété. Violet sortait parfois dans le couloir, elle parlait à ses parents. Ils lui amenaient du papier, des objets, parfois des jeux. Ils étaient tristes. Ils disaient qu’elle était isolée … qu’elle devait être si triste … qu’elle devait s’ennuyer avec lui … qu’elle était si courageuse de rester avec lui … C’était faux. Elle était juste bien, seulement, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le leur dire.

Sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive, les années avaient commencé à filer à toute allure. Ils n’étaient plus invités pour Noël : afin d’éviter les accidents. Chaque année, Violet recevait des cadeaux, pour son anniversaire. Elle avait tenté d’apprendre la date de naissance de Tate mais son anniversaire semblait un sujet encore plus sensible que Noël. Néanmoins, il décorait la pièce pour son anniversaire. Il y passait beaucoup de temps et lui offrait toujours quelques choses. Elle riait en sa compagnie. Elle embrassait ses joues et sa bouche. Elle refusait d’aller plus loin, toujours. Peut-être pour le punir. Peut-être parce qu’elle se souvenait trop qu’il était un violeur. Il ne demandait pas. Il ne proposait pas. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Vraiment et profondément reconnaissante, car elle ne voulait pas y penser. Etre dans le déni était mieux pour elle, mieux qu’avoir encore envie de le punir.

Au final, tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien pour eux. Tate n’était plus aussi fatigué et il souriait. Il se maîtrisait mieux également. Tout aurait pu rester ainsi, pour l’éternité. Entre jeux de cartes, scrabbles, parties d’échec, origamis et jeux électroniques des plus anciens. Un peu de musique en fond et l’éternité défilait à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Et puis, un jour, tout c’était effondré. Des personnes armées de sauge, d’incantations extravagantes et d’intimes convictions étaient rentrés dans la maison. Moira avait été la première. Elle qui avait rêvé durant temps d’années de partir … Et à présent qu’elle avait trouvé une place enviable dans cette maison, une place qu’elle aimait, elle avait été chassé. C’était l’ironie du sort, mais dans sa peine de quitter le bébé, elle avait la joie d’aller retrouver sa mère. Vivien avait vu le rituel étrange, elle avait entendu les mots et elle était allée prévenir les autres. Il fallait se cacher, se cacher ou accepter de partir pour « un monde meilleur ». Beaucoup d’entre eux rêvé d’une véritable mort, reposante, où tout s’achèverait simplement. Ils se présentèrent aux vivants, avec toute la tranquillité de ceux qui ont trop vécu. Les jumeaux, plus réfractaires, furent violement chassé.

Violet n’avait peur de rien. Comme toujours. Tate était quant à lui terrifié à l’idée de se retrouver seul de nouveau. Il aimait cette non-vie. Il ne voulait pas que cela s’achève. Violet l’avait calmé, rassuré, puis, elle lui avait dit qu’elle allait les espionner pour en savoir davantage. Ses propres parents et le bébé étaient toujours là eux-aussi. Ils refusaient de partir sans elle.

Violet embrassa le front de Tate, ferma la porte, et descendit jusqu’à la pièce où les vivants œuvraient. Elle observa cette femme noire, magnifique, qui chantait ses incantations. Elle observa les peintures sur les murs et sur le sol, qui couraient jusqu’à elle et qui serpentait sous forme de tatouage sur sa peau. Elle regarda de loin, les contenus des bols disposaient tout au long de la pièce. Elle écouta leurs conversations, puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut réellement peur. Elle remonta en toute hâte, des mots pleins la tête. Ils disaient que cette maison était différente et qu’ils l’avaient enfin trouvé. Ils disaient que les fantômes y étaient plus vieux, tellement plus vieux mais surtout qu’ils étaient enfermés, contrairement aux autres de part le monde. Ils disaient que la source du mal devait être en ces murs. Ils désignaient le père du premier enfant. Le père de cette lignée maudite. Violet avait écouté, complètement atterrée, ces hommes et ces femmes, qui entouraient l’incantatrice, parler du monde extérieur. Un monde partiellement détruit, où les meurtres étaient légions. Des enfants naissaient, des enfants du diable, de sa lignée. Ils naissaient et commençait bien vite à réclamer du sang. Ils avaient beaux faire, ils ne mourraient pas facilement et leurs victimes … leurs victimes restaient prisonnières, sur Terre. Les humains encore vivant chantaient les louanges de cette femme noire. Ils l’appelaient Prêtresse. Mais surtout, ils marmonnaient encore et encore qu’ils allaient finir par dénicher le diable et qu’ils le détruiraient. Ils cherchaient Tate.

Ils le cherchaient et ne comptaient pas lui offrir une jolie place au paradis. Violet eut peur et elle comprit qu’au fil des ans, la peur de Tate était devenue la sienne. Elle l’aimait. Elle l’aimait et elle refusait de laisser quoique ce soit les séparer. Elle remonta dans l’appartement qu’elle occupait habituellement, l’esprit hagard, incapable de savoir comment se prémunir face à ce danger. Ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Ils ne pouvaient pas …

Puis, elle avait regardé les yeux si sombres de Tate et elle s’était demandé, durant une seconde ou deux, si ce qu’elle avait entendu était vrai. Etait-il le diable ? Etait-il la clé de cette sombre malédiction qui plongeait le monde dans une guerre civile si sanglante ? Le tuer changerait-il la vie de tous ses gens ? Elle pensa à poser la question. A lui demander ce qu’il était exactement. Puis … elle refoula l’idée. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Il était Tate. Il était le garçon qu’elle aimait et tant pis si elle faisait preuve d’un égoïsme sans fond. Elle refusait de le perdre.

_« Il y a des gens en bas. Des humains. Ils aident les fantômes à partir ailleurs. Au ciel. Tu sais. Comme une vraie mort. »_

Elle lui avait expliqué tout ça avant de descendre, alors il continua à la fixer. Calmement. Elle semblait inquiète et agitée. Il attendait qu’elle lui dise exactement ce qui l’avait autant perturbé.

_« Ils ne sont pas venu pour ça. Pour nous délivrer je veux dire. Ils sont venus … pour te tuer. Je crois. Tuer le père de l’enfant et tu es le seul qui … Ils cherchent un fantôme. Tu es le seul à avoir … pendant que … tu étais déjà mort. »_

Tate sembla un peu inquiet. Violet évitait habituellement de parler du viol. Il évitait aussi. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle y pense non plus. Mais pas une seconde, il ne crut qu’on pouvait le tuer. Il était déjà mort. Les forces de l’ordre l’avaient abattu il y a si longtemps.

_« Pour l’instant, ils ne savent pas où on est. Mais … Les autres vont nous dénoncer, tôt ou tard. Ils veulent toujours se venger tu sais. Et on ne peut pas s’enfuir … mais on peut peut-être se cacher ? Qu’en penses-tu ?_

-          _Je suis déjà mort. Ils ne peuvent pas me tuer encore._

-          _Ils ont parlé de déchirer ton âme … en tant de fragment que tu n’existerais plus. Cette femme, elle renvoie vraiment les autres. S’il-te-plait. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque pour toi. Je voudrais que tu te caches.»_


	7. Chapter 7

Tate avait appris bien des choses au fil des ans, avant que Violet n’apparaisse dans sa vie. Comment se dissimuler aux yeux des Autres pour être tranquille en faisait partie. L’apprendre à Violet ne serait pas bien difficile. Elle voulait seulement prévenir ses parents et leurs permettre de partir en paix. Elle était grande à présent. Pas en terme de taille mais les années avaient défilé. Ils étaient temps qu’elle prenne ses propres décisions et qu’elle se sépare d’eux. Tout irait bien pour elle. Elle en était persuadée. Elle était allée les trouver. Elle leur avait parlé longuement puis, elle les avait accompagné jusqu’à la femme et elle l’avait regardé psalmodier des mots qu’elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle les avait vu sourire, puis disparaitre tranquillement. Alors, elle était remontée et c’était dissimulé au regard de tous. Il ne fallait pas bouger, pas provoquer le moindre courant d’air. Dans un coin d’une des vieilles chaufferies, Tate attendait déjà, immobile. Elle s’était glissée entre ses bras et il l’avait serré un peu plus fort avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils pouvaient encore parler … Ils pourraient toujours. Alors, ils parlèrent. Ils ré-inventèrent le monde, ils créèrent des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres et lorsqu’ils n’avaient plus d’idée, Violet racontait les romans qu’elle avait lu jadis. Aucun objet n’était à leurs dispositions, mais ce n’était pas grave. Ils se cacheraient le temps d’une vie. La vie de cette femme qui incantait si bien, puis, la maison serait à eux. De nouveau.

Un homme était venu. Il cherchait. Il avait fouillé chaque recoin. Violet avait retenu son souffle et fermé les yeux pendant tout le temps où il vérifia leur pièce. Il était revenu. Plus tard. Et encore après, par deux fois.

Tate semblait plus soucieux. Les années passaient avec une lenteur inédite et ces personnes vivantes hantaient toujours ces lieux. Ils refusaient de lâcher prise. La sorcière, l’incantatrice, cette femme aux si grands pouvoirs avaient fait le tour des lieux elle aussi. Plusieurs fois. Elle avait chanté dans chaque pièce. Violet c’était sentie malade. Elle avait l’impression d’être écartelée. Tate l’avait serré fort entre ses bras, sans bouger, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se calme. Il s’était contenu, pour elle. La femme noire était repartie. Elle avait chanté encore, mais Violet n’avait pas été aussi malade que la première fois.

Puis, en bas, les tambours avaient commencé à résonner, avec une force toute particulière. Chaque vibration blessait Violet. Tate les encaissait plus facilement. Il était fort. Il était si fort … Elle caressait sa joue et lui disait qu’elle n’avait pas peur, que ce n’était rien qu’un peu de musique désagréable … mais lui, il la voyait s’éteindre. Il pourrait l’emmener aux limites du domaine et tirer sur son âme jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive à s’en libérer. C’est ainsi qu’il avait réussi à aller un peu plus loin, chaque jour, durant près d’un an. Mais elle était si faible … et elle serait si malade. C’était à son tour de caresser sa joue et de lui promettre que tout irait bien. Tout irait bien, il allait faire taire les tambours et les chants. Il s’était levé et elle avait dit :

_« Ne m’abandonnes pas._

-          _Je reviens. Je … dois aller leur dire d’arrêter._

-          _Ils vont te prendre !_

-          _Je me défendrai et je reviendrai. N’ai pas peur._

-          _Je n’ai pas peur. »_

Elle avait prononcé les mots comme une ultime bravade, car en cet instant, elle avait peur. Elle était même terrorisée. Il s’était penché sur elle et elle avait senti la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. L’instant d’après, il n’était plus là. Il descendait les marches, d’un pas calme, il tentait de rassembler ses esprits. Il n’était pas le diable. Il n’avait pas ce genre de force, mais il était le père du premier enfant. S’il le devait, il se battrait pour Violet, pour qu’on lui laisse cette vie paisible qu’il chérissait tant. Ses pas résonnaient si lourdement, qu’ils couvraient le bruit des tambours. Il ne voulait plus qu’ils atteignent Violet. Ses yeux si sombres semblaient totalement fou lorsqu’il passa la porte de la pièce qui avait été peinte et préparée tout spécialement pour l’ultime confrontation.

La femme se tourna vers lui. Il observa ses pommettes saillantes et ses poignets fin. Sur tout son corps serpentait les tatouages, mais elle semblait si frêle en dessous, comme si tout cela était trop lourd à porter.

 _« Enfin … »_ murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Chaque joueur de tambour avait cessé leurs gestes, brisant le rythme, faisant cesser la terrible chanson.

_« Je savais que nous finirions par te blesser._

-          _Je ne suis pas blessé_. »

Les yeux de la vivante n’étaient pas plus éclairés que ceux de celui qu’elle nommait « le diable ». Elle les posa sur Tate et nota effectivement, qu’il ne présentait aucune blessure. Elle trésaillit une seconde avant de se reprendre, mais il le vit. C’était donc ça, cette femme terrible qui faisait du mal à Violet ? Elle était si fragile. Si faible. Il pourrait la briser en un instant. Violet lui avait demandé de ne faire de mal à personne mais … Ils faisaient du mal à Violet. Il préférait la trahir, il préférait qu’elle le condamne à une éternité de plus dans l’oubli et l’ignorance, plutôt que de risquer de la perdre. Il murmura, sourdement :

_« Je suis en colère. »_

La femme fit un geste de main et un rythme de tambour, endiablé, débuta. Ca frappait si fort et Tate était si près qu’il en tomba à genoux sous le choc. Puis, il entendit, au loin, un cri. Violet. Ils blessaient Violet. Ca l’enragea tellement.

Malgré les vibrations, il se redressa et se jeta sur l’un des tambours. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau tendue jusqu’à la déchirée. Il brisa le rythme en réduisant à néant chacun de ces instruments de tortures. Il ne toucha pas aux musiciens, à ces stupides ‘croyants’. Non. Il avait promis à Violet. Il se jeta sur eux, il maîtrisa ses mains, il leur fit peur. Il leur fit tellement peur. La femme dansait, elle incantait, il se sentait partir. Elle le paralysait. Elle le blessait. Il continuait son œuvre, impitoyablement.

Les mots de la femme étaient scandés, lancés comme des milliers d’idées et tout se matérialisaient. Mais Tate n’avait plus peur. La musique s’était tue. Il avait réussi à ne pas les tuer. Pas encore en tout cas. Il pouvait y arriver.

 _« Je ne vous laisserais pas la blesser ! »_ rugit-il.

La femme ouvrit des yeux, totalement blanc, montrant une transe intense. Elle cria à son tour :

_« Qui donc ? J’ai chassé chaque esprit d’ici. Je les ai renvoyé à la paix ! Tu n’as plus la moindre victime !_

-          _Violet est toujours là. Violet sera toujours là. Elle m’aime._

-          _La putain du diable. Aucun intérêt ! Rien à sauver. Déjà morte et prête à disparaitre. »_

Violet, plus haut, cria de nouveau. Il n’y eut plus que son cri, dans la tête du jeune homme. Quand il revient à lui, il vit le sang, de partout. Il était brun. Déjà sec. Les mouches volaient dans tous et au milieu, une fille criait. C’était Violet. Violet pleurait en le secouant. Elle pleurait. Elle le suppliait de revenir. Il tenta de lui dire qu’il n’était pas perdu mais les mots eurent tant de difficultés à passer ses lèvres qu’il douta les avoir prononcé.

Elle tenait ses bras. Elle le tenait en hurlant. Doucement, avec délicatesse, il leva la main et caressa son visage. Du sang, sec, était sur ses doigts. Il soupira. Il avait dû tuer ces personnes. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Une petite éternité, puis, elle le pardonnerait.

Ils allaient joués aux échecs. Elle mangerait sa reine en riant et il prendrait ses fous. Il perdrait son roi. Régulièrement. Quand ils en auraient assez des échecs, ils joueraient aux dames et redécouvriraient ces possibilités. Lorsque les dames seraient devenues lassantes, ils apprendraient les règles des jeux de go. Les cartes seraient utilisées pour apprendre des tours de magies ou reprendre des parties de ramis. Les origamis et les poèmes rempliraient ces pièces. Ils étaient chez eux. Ils riraient en courant de partout. Il la poursuivrait et l’attraperait avant de la faire tournoyer en l’air, comme dans les films qui ont des fins heureuses. Il l’aimerait aussi. Passionnément. Elle l’aimerait en retour, au moins autant. Peut-être plus.

Oui, ils auraient une magnifique éternité. Peu importe ce qu’il se passait à l’extérieur. Ils seraient heureux et ils ne feraient de mal à personnes … sauf si quelqu’un s’en prenait à Violet bien sûr. Elle le secouait toujours. Il regarda autour d’elle et vit les corps en décompositions. Son absence avait dû être longue. Il serra la mâchoire, puis, lui dit :

« Je t’aime. »


End file.
